


(Not) Caught In the Act

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short thing about Dean and Roman having locker room sex and Dean talking way too much and kink talk going a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Please slam dunk me into the trash for this.

Someone is going to catch us…” Roman whispered, stifling a groan when Dean’s teeth sunk into the curve of his neck.

“If you keep quiet no one will.” Dean muttered against Roman’s neck as he made short work of the button and zipper on Roman’s pants, one of his hands sliding under white briefs as soon as he had the space to do so.

They were standing at a blind spot on the locker room, Roman with his back against the wall and Dean pressing himself against the other man.

Roman whispered out a swear when Dean’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it, even if Dean’s choice of location wasn’t exactly discrete.

Dean moved his index finger to rest it on top of Roman’s lips, making a ‘shh’ sound right after, his eyes sparkling and highly interested on the sight of Roman fighting back sounds and how his face got more and more flushed as his other hand worked with more intent.

“Fuck, you are hot…” Dean trailed off, leaning forward to kiss Roman hard. He could feel Reigns push his hips against his hand and that just motivated him to kiss the other longer and deeper.

When the kiss ended, Roman let out a broken and low moan, and he could hear Dean laugh quietly right after.

“I really should make this a challenge for you by straight up fucking you. But I’m not that much of an asshole.” Dean said in an amused tone, using his free hand to grope Roman’s ass through the fabric. “But you’ll have to hold back enough already.”

Roman opened his mouth to speak but stopped on his tracks when he saw Dean drop down to his knees, lips ghosting over the fabric of his underwear. Was Dean seriously going to… then the band on his briefs was pulled down just enough to expose his cock, and whatever doubt Roman had about what Dean was going to do was completely cleared.

“Dean, this… this is a bad idea…” Roman muttered under his breath as he concentrated on not staring directly down at Dean. That would only make things harder on him, in more ways than one.

“You are getting hard real fast.” Dean’s lips brushed against Roman’s still quite limp but twitching cock. “I’ve never seen this before. Are you getting off on the idea of getting caught?”

“J-Just hurry up before someone shows up.” Roman bit on his fist to hold back any noise that could come out of his mouth, and kept staring at the wall in front of him. The entire situation was quite hot, but he was having a hard time admitting that to himself.

Dean dragged his tongue over Roman’s length a few times, looking up occasionally to see the other’s reactions. He loved doing that to Roman. Putting him on increasingly dubious situations to see just how far he could take them. So far Roman had never turned down any offer. Complained about them at first, yes, but never flat out refused them.

It’s true what they say that the quiet ones are the kinkiest.

In no time, Dean was already busy sucking Roman off, trying to swallow down as much as he could and swirling his tongue around Reigns’ hardening cock. He could literally feel the other struggling to keep himself quiet and that amused him far more than it should.

Roman’s hips buckled against Dean’s mouth, so warm and wet around him. Why Dean had to be so good at that? How did he know the exact spots to place his tongue and how tight his lips should be? One of Roman’s hands moved until it reached Dean’s hair, and he gripped on it a little stronger than he intended, before pushing Dean away for a moment.

“Did you… did you hear that?” Roman asked, his voice a barely audible whisper. He could have sworn he heard the front door to the locker room open.

“Didn’t hear a thing.” Dean replied, both hands moving to Roman’s behind as he pulled those hips against his face to brush his lips against Roman’s cock a little more. He did hear something, but like hell he was going to stop now.

Roman covered his mouth, trying to ignore whatever he heard. Which wasn’t hard since Dean was sucking him again and making sure to do so as strongly as he could, fingers wrapped tight around the base of his erection.

In the meantime, Dean was using his free hand to undo his jeans, his hand going behind his underwear so he could jerk himself off, his own moans being muffled by the dick in his mouth, sending vibrations all over that delicious length.

“F-ffuck…” Roman breathed out, and the noise of a locker opening reached his ears. He wanted to tell Dean to stop really badly, but he was just so helplessly turned on he couldn’t do it. He could only hope he would cum soon and be able to stay quiet without feeling like he was about to explode. All he could do now was to grip on Dean’s hair and keep his own mouth covered.

Dean’s more devious side almost wanted them to get caught, but he knew if that happened Roman would never forgive him. He could feel Roman’s legs trembling and his struggle to keep quiet, and as amusing as that was, he didn’t want to embarrass the other more. He pulled back, Roman’s cock leaving his mouth with a wet pop. He got up slowly and pressed his body against Reigns’, getting his own dick out.

“I heard noises, yes.” Dean said, lips close to Roman’s ear.

“Dean… we need to…” Roman felt Dean’s cock against his and shuddered.

“What if someone caught us? Would you like that?” Dean pushed his hips against Roman’s, rubbing their erections together.

“I… no…” Roman unconsciously wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist to pull him closer, if that was even possible.

“I think you would like it.” There was a little humor to Dean’s voice even as he whispered, a hand moving to the back of Roman’s neck. “Imagine if people caught us. Hmmm… The things they would do to a gorgeous thing like you.”

“Wha…” Roman’s thoughts were a little clouded by arousal, but was Dean insinuating what he thought he was?

“C'mon… don’t say you wouldn’t like them finding you all hard and aroused, just ready to get fucked.” Dean sucked on Roman’s earlobe as his fingers slid inside Roman’s mouth. “Making you choke on their hard, thick cocks.”

Roman didn’t know what should surprise him more: the fact Dean was saying those things or the fact he was getting genuinely turned on by the thought.

“Then they could get your pretty, plump ass full of lube. And fuck you. One after the other.” Dean kept his fingers inside Roman’s mouth to keep him quiet, their cocks rubbing faster and stronger against each other.

Roman felt his body tremble, hips desperately trying to meet Dean’s as his free hand moved to grip on the other man’s arm. He kinda hated he was getting so hot and so close to his climax with what Dean was saying to him.

“Maybe they can even fit two dicks inside you. Bet you can take that.” Dean heard one or two lockers close in the distance and smiled against Roman’s neck. “Would love to watch it.” Dean felt Roman bite on his fingers, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to clearly hold back louder noises.

A few more erratic hip thrusts was all it took for Roman to finally cum, teeth sinking a little more on Dean’s fingers. His eyes were a little clouded, his head felt lighter and his knees got weaker. He could hear Dean let out a muffled laugh against his neck before placing a couple quick kisses over it.

Dean was also quite hot and bothered by all the stuff he said, and by Roman’s response to his words. A part of him was seriously imagining Reigns in that situation and as much as he wanted Roman all to himself… it was downright arousing to imagine such a handsome man being used that way. He wasn’t lying when he said he would be willing to watch such a display.

And as those thoughts flooded his mind, Dean felt his own cock twitch and he climaxed as he bit on the curve of Roman’s neck to muffle his own noises. Bit it so hard he was sure it was going to leave a mark. And he loved it.

There was a pause before Dean pulled his fingers out of Roman’s mouth, just to replace them with his tongue in a deep kiss. Roman had to pull away soon though, to catch his breath. The air around them was almost unbearably hot as Dean reached for a towel that was hanging near them, using it to clean himself and Roman.

It was Reigns’ turn to go in for a kiss as Dean rubbed the towel over his bare stomach. He sighed inside the kiss, his hold on Ambrose loosening a little.

Then the sound of a locker being slammed shut and a few voices startled him and he broke the kiss almost immediately, letting go of the other man completely.

“Well… aren’t you kinky little shit.” Dean said as he licked his lips, discarding the towel on the floor and stuffing his limp cock back in his underwear. “You came so easy…”

“We are never talking about this again.” Roman’s voice was firm, but still quiet. “And we are not doing this again either.” He also composed himself, and was soon pulling up the zipper of his pants.

“That’s sad to hear. I was already planning on… inviting a few people to your room one of these days.” Dean grinned, giving a couple steps back to give Roman some room.

“Don’t.” Roman said, moving away from the wall and getting his vest from a nearby wall hanger.

Dean watched Roman put his top back on, face still a little flushed and nostrils flaring a bit due to heavy breathing. God, he was so gorgeous all the time… He walked up to where his tank top was, laying on one of the benches.

“… See you later tonight?” Dean asked as he put on his top.

Roman didn’t say anything. Just moved closer to Dean and kissed him briefly before leaving, rubbing the curve of his neck where the other left the bite mark.

Dean watched him go before pretty much flopping on the bench, smiling to himself. Maybe with a little convincing he could get Roman to… open up to the idea of having others join them.

He only needed to remember not to bring that up out of the blue again.


End file.
